2. Interview with Klan Lord Forst
The following is a short Interview held between an Interviewer (I) from the Inter-galactic Space Federation and Klan Lord Forst (KLF) of the Klan Scutari. :(The interviewer had not seen Forst before and noticed that he was a rugged looking man, not at all what he expected a Klan Lord to look like. He was wearing a smart blue and red tunic with the Scutari insignia on his left breast. His eyes sparkled betraying an intelligence which belied his thuggish looks.) I: Many thanks Klan Lord Forst for allowing us this interview. :KLF: It’s not something I would do on a normal basis you understand, there are much more important matters to attend to, but I am keenly aware that the human side of the Klan Lord’s personality needs displaying, as the populace see merely the hardened soldier. A balance should be struck I think. I: You call yourself a hardened soldier and your career bears that out. Most Klan Lords have the title passed down from Father to Son, but you have achieved this status, by coming through the ranks, So tell us a little about your career Klan Lord. :KLF: I was born 52 years ago, a simple child of humble origins. At 15 years of age I followed my Father into the Scutari Watchers and was posted to many far away places within the last remaining Galaxy in our old Universe. Nearly all my earlier experiences were in battling the Pteravore. These are terrifying creatures for a grown man to witness, let alone a mere youth. The experiences hardened me. I quickly gained my own command when I was promoted to Sergeant at just 18 years of age. I then studied to become an officer and achieved good academic grades, this, coupled with many victories in the field raised my profile within the Imperium. I subsequently became the youngest Imperial General at 32 years of age. I : Tell us Klan Lord Forst how you became Klan Lord of the Scutari :KLF: When the old Klan Lord died 10 years ago, without leaving any children, there was a vacuum within the Scutari. We had 6 Imperial Generals of which I was one, who all had the credentials on paper to make a good Klan Lord. The Emperor called us to the Imperial Palace and interviewed us singly. I: You mean to say you won the position by having an Interview? :KLF: It was not a conventional Interview. I: What do you mean? :KLF: I was the last candidate to enter the Interview room. The Emperor was seated behind a large desk, as I approached the desk, he placed a phasor weapon between us. He then ordered me to shoot him! I: That’s incredible – what did you do? :KLF: I picked up the phasor pointed it at his head and fired. I: You fired!? You actually fired at the Emperor? :KLF: Of course. I: Did you kill him? :KLF: No, the phasor banks were not charged, but there was no way of knowing that. The Gun had been re-configured by the nGenes, It displayed fully charged status. To all intents and purposes it was a loaded gun. I: What happened then? :KLF: Obviously the phasor had no effect, the Emperor stood up and offered me his hand and said “Welcome to the inner Imperium Klan Lord Forst” – you see all the others had refused to fire or had argued with him. He needed to depend on somebody to carry out his orders whatever they were. The others would have made good Klan Lords on paper, but the Emperor didn’t want Paper Klan Lords! I: You have 3 sons Klan Lord, will one day the Title of Klan Lord be bestowed on them? :KLF: If they are good enough then one of them will, if not then of course they won’t. I: How will you know? :KLF: Believe me, I will know! I: You seem to be a rather uncompromising man, Klan Lord Forst, would you say that was a fair assessment? :KLF: There’s nothing to be ashamed of in being uncompromising, to know your own mind and do what you feel is just. Sometimes you have to appear to be brutal in order to serve the greater good. I: Have you a particular instance in mind Klan Lord Forst? :KLF: I have, a noble warrior from the Klan Inua……. I: Will you enlighten us? :KLF: No, It will serve no purpose. I: Finally, Klan Lord, you appear to be something of a loner, an individual hard to understand and even harder to get close to. Why is this do you think? :KLF: Ask the Pteravore! I: I see you’re not without humour - Thank you Klan Lord! :Hengist 10:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Karn